The Edge of Time
by IanSJosephMJn
Summary: What can she do when everything and everyone she cares about is in danger? And what can he do when she is? Adventure#Drama#Romance. Maybe a little Damon&Elena. No copyright infringement intended, I don't own anything of The Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Caroline hit her head as she fell. The tree bark was lodged in her abdomen. She noticed her vision blur and every sense get foggy. She could hear Elena screaming her name but she didn't have the strength to respond. She let it go and just lay there hoping for someone to help her.

"Caroline! Damon, go help her! Damon!" Elena's panicked voice rang across the chaos. She, Matt, Damon and Elena had been out in the forest when a bunch of vampires attacked. They surprised Caroline and Damon as they proved stronger. Matt was able to escape and he said he'd go get help. Something told her that they had intended on hurting just them three. How else do you explain a human outrunning a vampire?  
Blood trickled down the side of her head. She felt Damon's arms wrap around her but soon they were torn away as he yelled in agony. He was being stopped from helping her.

She could hear Elena and Damon's cries. They were being hurt. With one push of strength, Caroline stood up. Damon was right beside her, being held up by two vampires. She mustered up the strength and courage and pushed one of the vampires and he fell a few meters away. The other punched her in the stomach. Caroline went flying back and hit a tree, coughing up blood.

"Barbie! Let go of me! Leave the girls alone!" Damon yelled. He could see Caroline ready to pass out. Elena was held down by a vampire and seeing it filled Damon with fury. But all in all, she was fine. Why were the vampires hurt more than the human? This didn't seem like a random attack, Caroline thought.  
Caroline had fallen to the ground for the second time. This time she knew, there was no getting up.  
Damon and Elena struggled but it was futile. Caroline thought she was going to die. She met Damon's eye and he could see the helplessness in hers. It crushed him.

Caroline suddenly saw a flash and heard screams soon thereafter. She was hoping against hope they weren't her friends'. The vampires were thrown to the ground. She couldn't understand what was happening. Who had come?  
Her senses began losing sharpness and her head spun. The pain became unbearable and she gave up.

"You take Elena and go straight home. I'll look after Caroline." After a few protests from Elena, she heard Damon convince her and take her home. Who had they left her with?  
She knew this voice. But who was it? She couldn't place it. Caroline felt two strong arms on her. One under her shoulders and the other under her knees. She moaned, terrified of finding out who this was as he lifted her up.

"Shh, love. You're okay, you're safe. Shh, now."

"Klaus." She whispered and fainted. She wasn't strong enough anymore.

"Caroline? No, stay with me. Caroline?" When she still didn't answer, Klaus got worried. He put her down. He needed her to stay awake. Come on, love. Open your eyes." He wanted her to be awake when he took her to her house so that he wouldn't have to do any explaining to her mother.

She didn't stir. Klaus saw the blood and wounds. He saw where the stakes had punctured her body and it pulled at his heart. Why hadn't he been there to protect her? Wait, what? But he didn't have time to figure out his battling emotions.

"Come on, Caroline." Klaus kept her head on his lap as he cautiously looked around for any remaining vampires. His attention was dragged back to her as he heard her moan. She began coughing up blood and Klaus knew that even for a vampire, this was no good news. "No, Caroline. Stay with me."

"Klaus, it's my shirt. Klaus…!" Tears dropped from her eyes and she winced in pain. Klaus gently lifted her shirt up and saw that the stake that had plunged into her had broken parts of her rib cage and ripped parts of her stomach and intestine. And also, the wound was open. She wasn't going to be able to walk at all. His heart sunk as he tried to imagine the kind of pain she must be going through. He wanted to take it all away. Wipe away the tears.

Klaus was still wondering what to do when he heard a twig break behind him. He quickly lifted Caroline up in his arms and ran home. To his home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Caroline had been fed some of his blood and she was resting peacefully on his bed. But he saw that the wounds were taking too long to heal. Then a terrible thought struck him. What if any bones had been dislocated? When they grow back, they will grow in the wrong positions and pose a permanent problem. He needed to make sure.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?" She answered dreamily, eyes still shut tight.

"Sweetheart, this will hurt a little." He reached over to her shirt. Actually, his shirt. He had taken the trouble of changing her into some fresh, and his, clothes. Honestly, he smirked, it hadn't been much trouble. He began feeling her rib cage to check for any disparities. He noticed that one bone had been positioned a little above another. He had to fix it.

"What are you—aaaaaah!" Caroline screamed in pain.

"Shh, shh. It's over now." He heard her sobs and made his way over to the other side of the bed. He lay down next to her. Whether unconsciously or not, he didn't know, but Caroline moved closer to him. She clutched his shirt and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he felt her lose the grip. She fell asleep.

He had been asleep for quite some time himself, when he felt her move. She squirmed under his hold and he dreaded that she may have come to her senses and realize it was him who she was wrapped around. But that wasn't the case. He looked down at her and saw her eyes closed, but her expression worried and scared.

"No, don't touch Elena. Please! Noo!" She was having a nightmare.

"Caroline, wake up. It's only a nightmare. You're safe. You're with me." Klaus gently shook her and she seemed to relax. She moved closer into him and he knew if he had had a pulse, it would be racing now. Her head buried in his chest, she entangled her legs in his. He could feel her chest moving up and down against his. But then sleep took over. Neither of them woke to the buzz of their cellphones ringing with calls from Elena or Damon all through the long night.

Morning came. The sun shined through the curtains that tried fruitlessly covering the windows. Caroline woke up.

She was used to sometimes waking up with someone next to her. Not that she used to do this sleeping around often. But this time it wasn't the usual human who developed a crush on her after seeing her somewhere.

This time it was the Original Hybrid.

She surprised herself by not jumping or screaming or accusing Klaus of rape. She just looked at him, and at how innocent and non-murderous-y he looked in his sleep. And of course she didn't fail to notice how good his body looked, his shirt was unbuttoned. She didn't realize when she had started smiling, and neither did she realize when his eyes fluttered open. Their legs were still entangled and their chests aligned. Their faces were inches apart.

"Morning, sunshine." Klaus, as cheerful as ever. "How are you this fine morning?" Caroline's face fell as she was reminded of last night. Klaus noticed and immediately reproached himself. He lifted her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, Caroline. I have no intention of stripping you early in the morning. Just checking on the wounds, is all."

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. Where are the rest? Elena, Damon, Matt?" Caroline began sitting up and reached for her phone. She saw the missed calls and numerous messages.

"They are safe." Klaus got off the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. Caroline hadn't needed to text Elena that she was okay. Elena was going to find out anyway.

Klaus opened the door and there stood a familiar figure. The scene in front, Caroline in bed and Klaus in an open shirt presented itself to him.

"What the fuck?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"D-Damon!" Caroline screamed as she jumped off Klaus' bed and straightened herself up. "H-hey. Wh-what's up?"

"What the HELL have you been up to?" Damon yelled as he prepared to run at her.

"I don't care for your tone, mate." Klaus said, plunging a hand preventing Damon from running. "And neither does she." Damon looked at Klaus, seeing danger lurking in his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'll be gentle."

"You two can start discussing whatever Damon is here for. I'll go get dressed. And Damon, if you even think of trying anything, don't forget, this is MY house." Klaus left the room, leaving Caroline to face the judgmental comments to come.

"What are you doing? Did you and he just have sex?"

"What, no!"

"Okay, we're going to discuss your lovely sex life after we've gotten a few things straight. Where did you go last night after the woods? Straight here?"

"I think so. I don't remember much. But I remember Klaus laying me down. Where's Elena? I saw the calls."

"Wait, first, are you sure you're fine? Any wounds left to heal? You got pretty beat up last night."

"Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach hasn't healed yet, though."

"Show me."

"Damon!"

"Come on, Blondie. No time for useless shyness. I have work to do." Caroline reluctantly pulled her shirt up. Damon looked at the angry red scar where the stake had been. He felt a little bad. "It should heal soon. Elena is fine. I took her to my house."

"Who were they, Damon? And Matt escaped. Of all of us, he did. Doesn't that sound weird to you?"

"Exactly. We need to talk. Meet me at my house, 3 o' clock. Tell Matt, too." Damon turned to leave.

"And what about Klaus?"

"What?" Damon whirled around. Caroline could see the confusion and irritation in his eyes.

"Well, he did save my life."

"Fine. We need as many vampires as we can get. But please, no sex on my couch." Caroline rolled her eyes and Damon sped past the door, and Klaus who was standing behind it.

"I've got you a fresh change of clothes from your house. You should get ready and come for breakfast."

"B-by breakfast, you mean…?"

Klaus smirked. "Fine, you can have the human non-sense."

Caroline quickly showered and changed. Her dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Not the liveliest of choices, but it was thoughtful of him, she contemplated.

A few minutes later, she was seated opposite Klaus on the dining table. He hadn't started eating till she came, and he even pulled the chair for her. All this gentlemanliness always amused her. And made her a crush a little. He was drinking from a glass what she suspected to be blood. But she kept quiet as she buttered her toast.

"I never thanked you."

"What's that, love?"

"I never thanked you for, you know, saving my life. So, thank you. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, love." Klaus flashed one of his charming smiles at her. He was trying to flirt with her, and succeeding, at that. Caroline felt her tummy swirl.

"How did you know where to find us, anyway?"

"A little birdie named Matt came screaming to my door. At first I wasn't concerned much, but—"

"Of course, you couldn't lose your beloved doppelganger." Caroline's heart sunk. Again, she was not the priority. Elena was. Not that she wanted herself to be Klaus' "most important". Klaus didn't miss her disappointment.

"And then he told me that my lovely Caroline was there, too." Klaus smiled. He noticed Caroline's face light up. He couldn't help finding it adorable.

"Anyway, I think it's weird that Matt was the one able to escape by outrunning vampires. The more likely would have been me or Damon."

"Yes, love, that has been intriguing me as well." She couldn't stop enjoying how much he used 'love'

"Damon called me to his house at 3. We want to discuss what happened last night. Since you were there too, I only think it fitting that you should be present at the meeting as well. You will come, though, right?"

"Of course, as long as we go together." Klaus winked and Caroline felt her insides jump.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm trying to update asap. Thank you for all the reviews! They really encouraged me! :D  
PM me if there's anything you would like to see happen, and I'll try to add it! :)  
And also, the facts are a little unclear. In the sense, I'm not keeping to the story, per se. To add a little bit of my imagination, some events occur that are not so on the show. But please don't mind, and enjoy! **

CHAPTER 4

Klaus and Caroline had spent the past few hours doing what Klaus had originally wanted, getting to know each other. Caroline was finally taking a chance, he realized.

It was now three and they were about to reach the Salvatores' in a matter of minutes.

"It's a little scary, you know."

"What is, Caroline?"

"The fact that we were attacked. That too, Damon and I were. Everything seemed calm for the past few days. Guess that was the just eye of the storm." Caroline sighed.

"Or this is the final blow, after which everything will be calm forever." Klaus immediately wanted to take this back. It had been a lame attempt at cheering her up and he knew it. He waited for her reply to come as he knew it would.

"Even if we get rid of these vampires, there is no 'peace', Klaus. You will still want my best friend's blood. You will still be responsible for Tyler and me going through all of this. And you will still be here." Although Klaus knew this was what awaited him, it still angered him. He did not take arguments well.

"That is no way to talk to your _savior_, Caroline."

"Excuse me? So you saved me just so you could rub it in my face later, just so you could blackmail me into doing whatever you wanted later?" This, they both thought, was beyond the belt.

"Enough."

"Wh—"

"I said enough!" Klaus yelled. Caroline was taken aback. They had reached, and she stepped out of the vehicle. Without waiting for Klaus, she rang the bell. By the time Elena opened the door, Klaus was standing right beside her.

"How are you two here together?" Caroline opened her mouth to answer but Klaus interrupted her.

"Let's just get started with the damn meeting already."

They seated themselves in the living room. Bonnie, Matt and Damon were already there.

"So, what exactly is happening?" Bonnie asked, puzzled. They had waited for Klaus and Caroline to start so Bonnie didn't know.

"Well, Elena, Blondie, quarterback and I had been out in the forest last night when a couple of vampires attacked us."

"So? Maybe they thought you were human and they could feed on you."

"That's the thing" Elena continued. "Matt was able to escape. It isn't very likely that a human outruns a vampire. And they weren't just there randomly, they had a motive. They harmed only Damon and Caroline, not me."

"Maybe they're here because you are the doppelganger. They want something from you." Klaus said.

Matt suddenly perked. "Well, maybe we can set a trap. We can lure them into coming to us and with the help of Klaus, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie, we'll be able to catch at least one to extract information."

Nobody had noticed Caroline stay quiet. "And how do you suppose we lure them?"

"We can set up bait." Elena responded. "But it's tricky. And who'll go?"

"I will." Caroline herself didn't know where this had come from. "Seriously, guys" She answered to their questioning looks "What have I to lose?" Everyone was shocked.

Klaus glared at her. He didn't know why he didn't like this idea. Bonnie couldn't have gone; she was definitely needed for spells. Elena? No way. She was THE doppelganger. Matt was human, he would've been killed instantly. And if he or Damon would've gone, he doubted anyone would have come to kidnap them. Caroline was the fittest choice. Then why wasn't he okay with it?

"If Caroline goes as bait, I will go as her protector." Klaus was fully aware of the awe this was going to generate in the room, but surprisingly, he didn't care. And Caroline just liked the sound of 'protector'.

"Umm, okay. Klaus and I will be at the woods at 9 o' clock. Elena, Matt and Bonnie, you will be here and Caroline will reach the forest at 9:30, once Klaus and I have, what's the word for it, 'set up shop'." Everyone nodded in agreement and began scrambling around, preparing for the following night's events.

At 9:30pm sharp, Caroline was standing outside of the forest. She gulped, and entered. _Was this a dumb idea? Of course it was! Are you trying to get yourself killed? If it means Klaus saves me again. Do you know exactly how SAD that sounds?_

Caroline didn't get time to finish the argument with herself. She had been walking for God knows how long. What was even the time? She hadn't brought her cellphone. Well that's a dumb thing to do, she thought.

Suddenly, she saw a flash ahead of her. Her mind soon was imagining the worst case scenarios. _It could be a vampire. Worse, it could be a werewolf. It could kill me. Oh, where is Klaus? _Caroline was terrified, and apparently her face betrayed her.

"I'm right here, love." It had been Klaus. He was the one who'd just gone swooshing by.

"Klaus? Why are you showing yourself?"

"It's 10:30. I don't think they're coming. And I guess I gave you a little scare, sorry about that. Damon and I have been following you since you entered, I just happened to wander too close."

"So this is it, then? Our plan failed?"

"Seems like it, since they didn't attack. But I wouldn't call it a failure if it means you remain in one piece." Caroline chuckled and mentally blushed at the same time as they headed to his car.

"I'll drop you home, love."

"Okay."

They reached the car and sat inside.

"It wasn't the wisest of ideas, you know."

"I know", Caroline sighed, "it seemed pretty good at the moment." The rest of the car journey was spent in silence.

Soon, they arrived at Caroline's house. Sherriff Forbes wasn't at home that night, she had had a meeting which ended late and so she had stayed at the office. Caroline thanked Klaus and unlocked her house. Klaus had almost seated himself in the car when he heard her.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong, what's wrong?" He yelled, running.

Klaus entered the house and was faced with the same horrific scene that Caroline had been a few minutes earlier.

Her entire house was a mess. The paintings were torn apart, tapestry ruined and all the things strewn around. They had been looking for something and by the looks of it, they'd found it.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Caroline stood there, shivering, as Klaus went around the house. Everything was broken or torn apart.  
Klaus was looking around. What was it that was so important that they tore the house apart? Klaus entered Caroline's bedroom. Fallen next to her bed he saw the painting. The painting he had made for her. She'd kept it. He smiled.

"Wh-what are you smiling a-at?" Caroline hiccupped as she entered her room behind him.

"N-nothing." Klaus quickly shoved the painting under her bed sheets. "Damon and Elena are on their way. I'm sorry for all this."

"It's okay. I thank God that my mom wasn't home." With that, Caroline's tears began escaping her eyes. Klaus walked up to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and hers automatically reached his shoulders. She buried her face in his jacket.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I will catch these people. They will not live unless you give them permission to."

They spent what seemed like eternity, and at the same time, a matter of moments. Elena's voice was suddenly audible outside and they broke away. Klaus placed a peck on Caroline's forehead and she headed out.

"Oh my God, Care, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened." Elena gave Caroline a big hug as Damon followed.

"They know where you live. You should sleep over at one of our houses. Come to think of it, _all_ of us should stay together and at a place safe."

"Where can that be?"

"I think all of you should stay at my mansion. It will be most luxurious." Klaus suggested, entering the room.

"No. Your place is too far away from the town. We need easy access. Everyone will be staying at mine, Elena, you too."

Elena scoffed as she and Caroline headed back to her room to pack her things. Klaus stood there.

"What do you think they wanted, Salvatore?"

"It isn't safe here. We should talk at my place. Reach there with the girls. Make sure they're safe."

"Why should I? Why can't you?"

"Oh, so is someone backing away from being Caroline's big, scary _protector_?" Damon chuckled.

"No! Anyway, I'll see you at the house soon. You may leave now." Damon and Klaus watched each other with narrowed eyes, and then Damon backed out the door.

It was midnight by the time Klaus, Caroline and Elena reached Damon's house. He hadn't told Bonnie and Matt to come. Elena led a couple of protests but realized the less that know the better. The four of them seated themselves near the fire.

"Why do you think they picked my house?"

"Caroline, we need you to be honest. Is there anything you were hiding?" Damon's straight forwardness was rewarded only by looks from Elena.

"No, of course not. I would've told you guys."

"Hmm" Elena sighed. "Maybe someone put it there, whatever it is."

"Wait, guys. It couldn't have been a vampire. Vampires aren't allowed inside without invitation."

"This is getting too complicated, Damon. What do we do?" Elena almost pouted.

"Okay, Caroline. Who has had access to your house in the past week apart from you and Liz?" Damon poured out a drink for himself and he began pacing up and down the hall. "Then we can come back to the human." Klaus remained surprisingly solemn.

"Umm well, no vampires. Last week, the mailman came on Monday and he dropped off the mail. This salesman had come on Tuesday around 3 and…" Damon and Elena could admit that they nearly dozed off. "... and then Bonnie came that night, and—"

"Whoa, wait. The witch had access to your house?" Klaus was suddenly up and about. Something was clearly on his mind.

"Yeah, obviously. She's my best friend. Are you trying to say that—"

"I'm not accusing anybody. But I think this is a stage where we can make no exceptions. We need to analyze every possibility."

"It's actual, physical pain in my throat, but Klaus is right, Blondie." Elena and Caroline exchanged worried looks.

"How do we find out? The only one capable of performing any spells to find out was Bonnie." Elena looked almost sad while saying what was implicating one of her closest friends.

"I suggest—"Klaus was cut off when the bell rang. He immediately stood up. Caroline looked at the time, it was half past one. She shivered with fear.

"No more excitement tonight, please." She whispered. Damon and Elena stepped towards the door, Elena remaining safely behind Damon. Caroline was close to tears as Damon motioned her to stay quiet.

She was so scared. So it was like instinct when she got up and walked over to Klaus. He could feel her body shivering against his. He immediately pulled out his hand and pushed her behind him to prevent any possible danger from reaching her. It had been instinct for him, and he was only too happy when he felt Caroline's arm slide across his back and reach for his.

Damon, pulling a deep breath, opened the latch. There stood a figure everyone knew. Elena moved towards the door.

"Matt?"

"You were compelled?" The five of them were now seated in the living room, each taking regular swigs from their glasses of bourbon.

"That's the thing. They compelled me to search for something in your house. But they didn't compel me to forget."

"Maybe they're just stupid." Damon shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I wouldn't have done anything to hurt you intentionally."

"How come you didn't have vervain in your system?" Caroline couldn't hide it anymore. She was pissed. It had to her house. It had to be her stuff that was ruined. It had to be her mom who was compelled to stay out of town. Why her?

"I stopped taking it a while back."

What? WHY?"

"Look, that's not the point right now, Care. Matt, who were they?" Elena knew how Caroline felt but she knew better than to have heartfelt conversations at the moment.

"They were five vampires and one werewolf. The vampires made me break in. I don't know what it was but it was in Caroline's bedroom."

"Okay. Is there anything else that you can tell us?"

"Yeah. They said something about Bonnie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long to update! School x_x**

**I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 6

It took everyone a while to sink in. After what Matt told them, nobody had imagined in their wildest of dreams that Bonnie would have such deep connections with all that was happening. Moreover, that she wouldn't tell them about it.

Everyone had retired to their rooms in Damon's house. Elena and Caroline were sharing one. Damon was in his own. Klaus and Matt had been given different rooms on the top floor.

Caroline couldn't sleep. She knew Elena was awake, too, but she wasn't in the mood to discuss anything and she knew that Elena wasn't either. She wanted to be alone. She stood up and walked out of the room, well aware that Elena's eyes were following her. But both the girls wanted time alone.

Caroline stepped onto the balcony. She seated herself on the railing. This was all too much. Too overwhelming. She thought of jumping over, but that only made her chuckle.  
_What kind of a life is this? I can't even die when I want to!_

Bonnie. Her best friend, Bonnie. Granted, they didn't know everything about her role in this. But what they had just learned was evidence enough that Bonnie didn't trust them enough to tell them what was going on. Caroline closed her eyes. Last night's scene appeared. They were busy interrogating Matt.

"_I'm sorry I got off the vervain.  
They said that they needed to find what the witch had hidden in Caroline's house. At first I thought it could be any witch that they knew. But then they continued. "The Bennett witches have always been a problem. We have to find a way to retrieve it. This Bennett is quite the item. Remember how she had spoken to me?""_

_Matt had been sent to bed soon thereafter. Damon didn't want him around during the following discussions.  
"I say we confront the witch." Klaus said._

"_Why the hell has she been cooperating with the people trying to kill us? I think all the voodoo has messed with her head." Damon rolled his eyes._

"_We'll all go tomorrow. Bonnie should tell us the truth at least now. She didn't even tell us when we told her about the attack. She was in talks with them and she didn't even bother to let us know." Elena looked angry. A while ago she had looked sad, betrayed. But now she was annoyed, she was angry, and she wanted answers. Just like the rest of them._

Caroline's eyes fluttered open. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She loved Bonnie, she trusted Bonnie. But then, why did she believe everything against her so easily? Maybe because everything happening was so unbelievable as it is. Maybe.  
Caroline's mind was filled with questions she needed to be answered. She was afraid they would become so many that she wouldn't find her way out of them. She wanted to escape them. But her mother always said, "Caroline, face your fears and troubles. Don't run away from them." But when she said this, she meant trivial human issues. Issues like fights with best friends, break-ups with boyfriends, an F in a test paper. Now, with all of this, could she escape now?

"Caroline." Caroline whirled around. Of course, who else could it be?

"Klaus." Caroline wiped away her tears and looked him in his eyes.

_I have always admired the way she fights back. She never even attempts to escape. _"What's wrong, love? It's 4:30 in the morning."

"You know what's wrong." She snapped and immediately regretted it, as she saw him retreat.

"I don't think you're feeling chatty at the moment. No worries, we shall converse when you are." Klaus was turning to leave when he noticed the paleness of her face. Her eyes were closing.

"Love?" He knew she was tired, but this worried him.

Caroline's head was throbbing with pain. She hadn't realized how tired she really was. She gave away and began falling off the railing, towards the floor.

Klaus always did have good reflexes. "Caroline!" He reached over to her and caught her. Caroline opened her eyes and seemed quite embarrassed.

"I, uh, just tired…"

"It's okay, sweetheart. I can imagine." He steadied her on her feet. "You should go to bed." Caroline's sobs now filled the silent air.

"Yeah, I know." They began walking. Caroline knew she was fine. She had just been overwhelmed for a minute. She was okay. Klaus could sense that too. But that didn't mean that either of them wanted her not to lean into him like she was. They walked towards her room, her body leaning into his, his arms protectively around her waist and hers safely digging into his sweater.

"We'll go talk to Bonnie tomorrow. I'm sure she has a good reason for what she's been doing." Klaus whispered in her ear.

"But you were the first one to implicate her. Why the switch?"

"Because the switch is what you want." Caroline's insides became warm at that.

"She was my best friend."

"And she still is. It's all about faith. Don't doubt her if your heart tells you otherwise."

"Do you? You know, doubt her."

"I usually doubt everyone, love." Klaus laughed. "But what I've seen of her, she doesn't seem this type." Klaus pulled Caroline around to face him. "Promise me that you won't let anything question your faith. Because when you lose faith, you lose everything. A few centuries are enough to teach one that."

Klaus had sadness in his eyes. "Is that what happened to you?" Caroline's big, blue eyes pierced into his.

"Caroline, faith is a fickle creature. When it wants to come back to you, it will. I feel it coming back to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I took so long! :(  
*hopes you'd been waiting* :P**

CHAPTER 7

Things aren't always what they seem.

Elena and Caroline were busy convincing themselves of it as they drove to Bonnie's house. They figured they'd just go over, ask Bonnie the truth. When she'd tell them, everything would be fine and they could peacefully go back to hunting the vampires trying to kill them. Right?

This was what drove them out of the house at 6 am.

"_You know Bonnie, Care. The second Damon or Klaus speak rudely to her; she'll shut herself from us, too. She won't tell anyone anything unless asked nicely. You know her."_

"_But still, it is dangerous you know. And if they find out, they'll kill us." Caroline shifted uneasily on the bed as she glanced up at the clock. 5:15._

"_I could always—"_

"_Oh, shut up Elena. You know I'm not going to let you go alone. Besides, she's my friend, too. I want to know."_

"_Thanks Care." Elena smiled. "Set the alarm for 6."_

Caroline was trying to be as careful as she could. Though it was unlikely that anyone would be up and about right now, they had still taken a stake, vervain, and on Elena's insistence, pepper spray. 'You never know', she'd said.  
Elena was fast asleep when they pulled up in Bonnie's driveway.

"Come on, Elena. We're here." Elena groaned and both of them hopped out, trying to be as alert as possible.

"Should we ring the bell?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Which sounds better, ringing the bell at 6am or climbing through the windows at 6am?" Caroline thought it was an obvious choice.

But Elena thought otherwise. "If there's any surveillance here or anyone else at the house, they'll be alerted."

"Okay, tree climbing it is." Caroline handed the weaponry to Elena as she started climbing a tree next to Bonnie's window. Elena kept watch. Caroline peeked through the space between two curtains. _The bed's perfectly made,_ she thought. _What the hell?_

"Elena, I'm going in. You stay here. If you don't hear from me, get help."

"Why what's wrong?"

"The bed's not slept in. Seems like hasn't been for days."

"Care, Bonnie might be in danger. I need to see this."

"No, Elena, this is too dangerous for a human."

"No. This is too dangerous to be done alone." Elena had made herself heard. She climbed the tree with Caroline's help, and they both quietly entered the bedroom.

"Stay behind me." Caroline whispered and raised her hand to halt Elena's upcoming protests. "Not now!"

They tiptoed across the room. Elena entered the bathroom as Caroline stepped into the hallway. The bathroom looked unused. The towels were fresh and dry; there was dust on all the toiletries. Elena frowned as she went back.

Meanwhile Caroline had walked towards the other bedroom on the floor. The same scene as the previous room presented itself. Bonnie hadn't slept in her room, and neither in this one. Where was she? Caroline looked in the bathroom. There was something different, something wrong. She'd been here so many times before. She could sense it. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Something about the smell, maybe? Caroline started sniffing.

_What is this? Come on, focus! What is the smell…  
_Caroline was still thinking when she heard Elena scream. _…werewolf!_

Caroline ran across the hall and down the stairs. Instead of barging in, she peeked through the door.

"Ahhh, so this is the famous doppelganger. Mm, looks appetizing. Shall I take a bite?" Elena was looking at the man with hatred and anger in her eyes. Caroline stood frozen.

She quickly grabbed her phone and began messaging Klaus.

_Battery low, _her phone chirped.

"Who's there?" Caroline didn't know whether to run or stay. She was going to be caught no matter what. "I said WHO'S THERE!" She flinched. Fear ran across her mind.

"Show yourself or the doppelganger pays! I'm not bluffing!" Elena screamed as the man pierced a knife into her arm.

"No, don't. I'll be fine." Elena sobbed.

"You bi*ch! Shut up!" He was about to plunge at her chest when Caroline stepped in.

"NO! Don't touch her or I'll kill you."

"Oh oh oh. Vampire, I see." He walked over to Caroline. He smelled her and touched her face.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ah, feisty. I like it."

"Where's Bonnie?"

"Oh, your little witch friend? Let's just say, she's alive."

"Don't you dare hurt—"

"—Careful, dear. You do realize that your life is in my hands, right?"

"Shut up or I'll—" He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"You'll what?" He threw her across the room. Caroline banged against the wall and slid. Broken fragments of several things tore into her skin.

"Elena wakes up at like, 9. How is she asleep till 11?"

"Let it go, Damon. They've both had a long night. Who knows what time they slept?" Klaus said, assuming Elena, too, slept at 5 o'clock when Caroline did. Damon sat down, paying heed to Klaus. He was still for about almost 2 minutes.

"Nope, I'm going to check."

"You'll enter a girls' bedroom without their permission?" Klaus looked genuinely shocked. And irritated. What if he saw Caroline, you know…

"Fine, I'll knock."

"But—"

"FINE, I'll close my eyes."

"Damon—"

"—No, I shall not eye Caroline naked. Okay?"

Klaus grunted, almost in agreement.

"But if she's like that when I enter, it's a different story entirely." Klaus glared as Damon trailed off.

A few minutes later, Damon came running back.

"They're not in bed!"

"What do you mean they're not in bed?"

Getting the vervain seemed slightly dumb now. As it had been used on Caroline herself. She was lying next to the sofa. She'd been beaten and vervained. Elena tried bargaining with the werewolf.

"You know Klaus will kill you if he finds you."

"I am aware."

"So how about you tell me where Bonnie is and let us go, and I can get Klaus not to kill you."

"And to think I thought the other was the blondie. What makes you think he'll listen to you?"

"Oh. He'll listen all right." They were eying each other suspiciously when they heard a car pull up.

"Yoohoo?"

"Damon." Elena sighed with relief. The man walked out of the room.

"If you try anything stupid, I'll kill you both in an instant."

"Anyone home? Elena? Caroline?" Klaus' voice rang across.

"Caroline, they're here."

"We have to signal them before they leave."

"How?"

"Help me take off my jacket, its soaked in vervain. I know what to do." Caroline carefully took off her jumper, making sure she didn't disturb her wounds. She looked around and ran to the side window. If the werewolf saw her, she would be dead. But it was worth a shot.

"When I yell, you run to me." she said to Elena and she nodded in understanding. "KLAUS!" Elena grabbed Caroline as she ran. Caroline's plan was stupid, she knew. But now Damon and Klaus knew they were here. She would run upstairs with Elena. That would buy them time. But that was about it.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled and she exhaled. She suddenly felt as if she'd been holding her breath the whole time.

They ran to Bonnie's room, with the man close at their heels. Caroline immediately shut the door.

"Wolf's bane, dammit! Why didn't we bring wolf's bane!" Caroline puffed as she helped Elena out the window and onto the tree. She was almost out when the werewolf barged in.

"Saving your friend? How very noble of you." He threw Caroline across the room and started fidgeting with the door.

Meanwhile, Damon went around the side as Klaus was trying to break in through the front door. Luckily Damon saw Elena and began helping her down.

"Caroline, she's still inside!"

Klaus entered the house. He began searching for Caroline and it didn't take ong before he'd found her room. He grabbed the handle and it burned!

"Aaaah!" Klaus yelled as he backed off. The doorknob and locks had been laced with vervain.

"You were trying to be smart, eh?"

"No, I'm sorry, no." Caroline sobbed as she felt part of the bedside table tear into her skin.

"Shut up, filthy vampire! There's no place in the world for you."

Klaus barged in. His hand was red and burning, but he didn't care. He grabbed the werewolf by the collar and a fight ensued. The werewolf was strong, but not stronger.

Damon had managed climbing through and entered. He helped Caroline up, realizing exactly how weak she was. He entered the fight, and soon the werewolf was overpowered.

Klaus was ready for the kill, but Damon told him not to. They'd need him later. Damon carried the body outside as Caroline stood there' trembling.

"This is possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"I'm sorry." Caroline shook and her knees wobbled. Klaus wrapped his arm around her and under her knees and picked her up.

"Don't be. It's also the bravest."

The journey back to the Salvatore house was silent, apart from a few bickers by Damon and Elena.

"You both are so incredibly and mind-numbingly dumb!"

"Shut up, Damon!"

And so on.

They reached and everyone climbed out. Caroline had regained colour and some of her strength.

"I'm heading to bed." She declared. Klaus didn't want her to be alone. He didn't want her to have any nightmares. Klaus had now realized that the pain he felt when Caroline was hurt, the jealousy he felt when she wasn't with him but someone else, the happiness he felt when he held her, wasn't a joke. It was real. And although he was scared as hell of the feelings, he didn't want to be.

"Come with me." He said and took her hand. Damon and Elena looked baffled, as did Caroline. They walked to his room, next to which Matt was still asleep.

Damon and Elena were downstairs.

"Which cell in your brain stopped functioning and led you to doing this?"

"Damon!"

"What?"

"Ugh, shut up." Damon and Elena glared at each other. "But Damon…"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Bonnie?"

Caroline lay down with her head on his chest and dozed off. He just lay there, quietly. Just enjoying the moment while it lasted.

**Sooo? :D**

**Anyway, I'm going to be unraveling a few things soon. Finally thought it out a bit.  
:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus could have sworn he heard some scratching. He looked down to see Caroline's head peacefully resting on his chest. The air was still and silent. Then what was it that woke him?

It came again. Scratching against a wall. Klaus didn't want to get off the bed as he didn't want to wake Caroline, but he needed to know if they were still safe. He was still contemplating when a crash crushed the silence of the room and awoke Caroline.

"Wh-what?" She stood up, confused and scared.

"Nothing, love. I'll check it out. Go back to sleep." Klaus got off the bed and began wearing his shoes.

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay, love. But stay behind me." They followed hand in hand the noise. It was coming from the wall under the window of the opposite corridor and Caroline thought it best to peek down from there and see than actually go downstairs. She feared the werewolf they had secured in the cell in the basement might have escaped. They were yet to question him.

Klaus quietly peeked down. There he saw the silhouette of a petite, dark haired girl scattered on the ground near the bushes. "Caroline, prepare the bed in the last room." He dashed down the stairs leaving Caroline baffled. Nonetheless, she did as she were told.

She seated herself on the freshly made bed and awaited Klaus' return. He suddenly entered, carrying a limp figure.

"Who—Bonnie!" Caroline screeched. Klaus motioned her out of the room and after laying Bonnie down on the bed, promptly followed. Caroline was full of questions and doubts and excitement, but Klaus convinced her to sleep on it.

It was 12 noon when everyone was up and sitting in the living room. Bonnie said she felt good now, and hence was allowed to join them.

"Um, Bon?"

"Yeah, Elena?"

"Um, what happened, exactly?" Elena had been the first of her, Damon and Matt to see her.

"Bonnie, dear, we really need some answers now." They had been sitting quietly in the room trying to get Bonnie to speak for hours now and Damon had had enough. "You've hidden, you've vanished, you've tried hard to ruin the tapestry underneath my beautiful wall windows, and you've been forgiven. I think its only fair you start blabbing." Damon sighed.

Bonnie gave him a partial death stare, and began. "Care?"

"Yeah?" Caroline couldn't look at Bonnie. It was just something she couldn't explain. So she stared awkwardly at the spoons and forks, making them look unabashedly entertaining, and secretly clutching Klaus' hand in hers.

"I—I hid the papers there because it seemed like the only option."

"Which papers? Start at the beginning, witch." Klaus spat.

"Okay. The original grimoire, rumored to be written by hand by the original witch, was called Cariminibus Et Veneficiis. It contained spells and incantations to all the original sorcery, including doing and undoing your bloodline." Bonnie stared pointedly at Klaus. "These, these people, they wanted me to help them redo the spell that made you who you are."

"A vampire?"

"No. An _Original _Vampire."

"Um, point to be noted. The original vampires are called original vampires, because they in fact were, original." Damon chuckled but stopped as Elena elbowed him in the ribs.

"They wanted me to perform the spell on whoever they wanted."

"What made them think you could do it? I mean, how would you have the strength or the spells?"

"Um, well, you see, I'd kind of stolen a few sheets from it."

"What?!"

"Grams gave it to me to read a long time ago, and I just flipped through it. Even before I knew the true meaning of the spells, I took some that seemed interesting." Bonnie was about shivering now. "They caught up with me. Ordered me around a while, and finally wanted the spells back. I refused, and they started following me. A few weeks ago, I was walking when I saw them approaching. I panicked and ran to your house, Caroline. You weren't there and I had no option but to hide them."

"Was that when they c-caught you?"

"Yes. That's how they knew you and where you lived and what you did, etc. I'm sorry Caroline. I put you in real danger." Caroline continued to stare at the cutlery.

oooooooo

They made their way to the basement. Klaus and Damon had wolfsbane in their jackets and daggers in their hands. They needed answers. Who were these people? They didn't just want to finish Klaus. They wanted to finish off the bloodline. What if they meant on killing all Originals and hence all the vampires? But then what was it about undoing the bloodline? Klaus realized he wasn't done with the witch. He'd have to speak to her alone.

"I see you're back." The man was strapped onto a chair in the middle of the room.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Think I'm gonna tell you this soon?"

"Ah, so you _are_ going to tell us." Klaus kept calm. He walked towards the figure and could see him shiver. "You're scared."

"Fear is not a word in my dictionary."

"Perhaps. But it is in your eyes." Klaus was circling him now. Damon was leaning against the cellar wall and watching them through careful eyes. "What is your name?" He sat there in silence. "Say it!" Klaus growled. Damon had to admit, he flinched and it was a little intimidating. _Only because I was taken by surprise, pshht._

Klaus bore his dagger into the man's thighs and as blood trickled out, words flew out of his mouth.

"Y-Yaxley."

"What is it you want?" With that, a bottle filled to the rim with wolfsbane was poured into his mouth. He screamed in agony.

"I'll tell ya!"

"Go on."

"I'm the newest, that's why they sent me. We took the witch because we needed her to do some spells. They never told me what the spells were. It was to do with an old ancestor of some Isobel."

"Katherine?!" Damon spluttered.

"No, can't be. Bonnie said the spell was for turning to vampire slash original and for doing new bloodlines. Katherine was turned in 1492." Klaus whispered.

"It was a human ancestor." Yaxley stammered as he tried to overcome the pain in the throat and all over his body.

"Oh, no."

"What is it?" Damon asked. They kept their voices low.

"Tatia."

**I took a little too long, I'm sorry. Now, what I want to know is, do you guys want Klaus&Caroline stuff or more of this mystery stuff? Please review and comment!**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus felt his breath stagger. For how long had he been walking? He had no idea. He was on the road next to the woods, it was past midnight. He kept walking and he didn't even know where he was going. His shirt was torn and his torso scratched and bleeding.

He heard something behind him, and quickly turned. He was blinded by the headlights of a car headed straight at him.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Caroline was sitting on a chair. Or more like it, she was bound to one. Her feet were tied to the legs and her arms to the armrests. Her neck was bound to the headrest.

She couldn't twitch if she wanted to, the knots were so tight. All she could do was look up to see Elena's frightened face, and look back down to see her bloodied jeans.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Damon stood still. He dared not move from his hiding place, behind several bushes. He listened for any sound of movement.

After a couple of minutes elapsed, which seemed like eternity to him, he decided to make his move. He jumped out from the bushes and leapt behind a tree. It wasn't much progress but at least he was closer to the walls. Closer to Elena.

How could he have let this happen? He felt guilty but had no time to chide himself. Cautious and stealthy, he made his way to the large entrance. He looked up at the shattered windows, broken bricks and the ruined garden, and he could almost smell the freshly mown grass like it had been so many years ago. Memories flashed in front of his eyes. Not many steps from where he was, was the exact spot where he had first met Katherine. And not many yards away was where he, Stefan, and Katherine used to play. He missed it all. He missed his home.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Get in!" Bonnie screamed as the truck came to an abrupt halt. Klaus, bewildered, leapt in the back.

"How did you know where I was?" Matt drove off.

"Locator spells. I had to use them on all of you. Elena and Caroline are in the same place, I just can't get the exact location. It's under some kind of hiding spell. But it's a shabbily done one, because I could find that they were together."

"What do you mean? They're not at the boarding house?"

"No. I can explain."

Klaus roared with anger. "ONE job I gave you, witch! ONE! To keep her safe! You couldn't do that much! What is WRONG with you? Are you that stubborn or genuinely incapable?"

"Klaus, I—"

"Shut it, both of you! We need to find them before we kill each other! BOTH of them…"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Damon made another move. He glanced left and right, and ran. He reached inside the mansion and hid behind a few broken racks. Luckily, he knew the place inside out. If there was any room worth hiding someone in, he would find it. And soon.

He started looking around. Glancing in every direction every second. He scanned the ground floor hurriedly and ran upstairs. The ground floor was too open to hide someone in. But there was another reason as to why he was eager to go upstairs. He raced toward the half broken, white, wooden door ahead of him and broke it open. He entered.

He could feel his eyes well up when he looked around. He looked to the left and that's where his bed used to be. He looked the right, and there was Stefan's.

Damon walked across the room to the bed that remained. He knew every corner, every inch of this house. It was where he'd grown up. And it hurt him. It hurt him to remember where he and his brother come. He was feeling quite nostalgic, but wasn't deep enough in thought to miss the figure lurking in the shadows. He whirled around.

"Hello, brother."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm going to go and find my gram's scriptures. There has to be a way to undo a hiding spell." Bonnie escaped Klaus' vicinity and hid herself in Damon's room. She laid out the maps and candles, and after much searching, brought a giant, yellow-paged book to the table. Blowing the dust off, she started off.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Matt stalked around the living room.

"Why can't we just go and look?!" Klaus roared.

"They can be halfway across the globe by now! How can we possibly find them?!" Matt knew it wasn't the best idea to yell at an Original. But he was getting on his nerves.

Klaus sighed and sat on the sofa. His wounds had healed almost completely. "How could this happen?"

"Don't you get it? It was an ambush. Everything was a preplanned disaster. They wanted you to go and speak to Tatia in the woods, thinking you could negotiate. Bonnie and I in the meantime would be overpowered and Caroline and Elena taken for some unknown reason. But something went wrong, as a result of which the hiding spell wasn't complete. I don't know what, but that was the reason Tatia ran out. That's why she wounded you, because she thought you were doing something."

Klaus nodded in agreement, after which he fell silent and thoughtful.

"I think I know." Klaus and Matt turned around.

Klaus smiled mockingly. "At least you were of some use."

"I think I know what went wrong. Or who."

"Bark." Klaus ordered. Bonnie knew better than to argue.

"The spell to reveal what's in a hiding spell is called Veritatem Revelare. It uses the ancient practice that was done to reveal the founding families when they were thought to be hiding from witches in order to trick and capture them. It shows you the number of founding families in the area and how many members of each present. Since we knew Damon was with Caroline and Elena, I tried locating him. And I found the Salvatore family. Just that I found two members."

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Why are you back, Stefan? What do you want?"

"Right now, Damon, I want the exact same thing that you do. I want to find Elena and Caroline and get them somewhere safe. I want to free us of the overhanging danger and I want to be able to move out of my house without the fear of death."

"Enough with the drama, li'l one. You were always one to quote sappy movies. Figure out a way to find them. Then we'll talk." Damon tried not to show the hopefulness in his words. Maybe, just maybe, Stefan had come to stay.

"I'll look on the upper floor, you look here and at the terrace. Meet me back here in five minutes. Yell out for me if you find them. And if you do, take them. And run." Damon nodded.

As Stefan was leaving the room, Damon called, "Don't think I trust you."

Stefan turned around, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. "I know you don't."

Oooooooooooooooo

Klaus, Bonnie and Matt had left the boarding house and were headed towards the mansion.

"And to think we figured they were halfway across the globe." Klaus said, staring pointedly at Matt. He smiled.

"You know, for an Original Vampire, you're very petty." Matt huffed. Klaus smiled to himself and the rest of the journey was silent.

When they reached the house, everyone abandoned the vehicle.

"Okay. Matt and Bonnie, the two of you, head in from the front entrance. I'll take the back. Call out if you see anything. Matt, use the stake on anyone but me." Klaus raced around the building as Bonnie and Matt slowly made their way, hiding from anyone that could prove fatal.

As Klaus entered the back door, he found himself stepping into a well laid out, though now unkempt, kitchen. He looked around and trusting his instinct, ran to the upper floor. It was a gut feeling, but he felt like he would find something. He found Damon, tiptoeing across the hallway.

"You know you're a vampire, right, mate?" Klaus echoed.

"SHHH! What is wrong with you?!" Damon shushed him. After giving each other ominous looks, they headed to the terrace. That's when they heard Stefan.

"Damon! Damon!" Damon and Klaus rushed upstairs and found Stefan struggling between a wall and stake. Damon ran to him.

"They're here! Watch out!"

Klaus managed to duck a flying stake and raced at its origin. He found a meager looking vampire, hiding behind the curtains.

"You dare try to kill me!" He whispered, almost scolding him.

"It's not me. It's them. They'll kill you." The vampire conveniently and promptly passed out and Klaus dropped him to the floor.

Stefan, Damon and Klaus, none caring about how much noise they're making, started looking around, turning the entire place over.

"Klaus!" Bonnie screamed. Following her voice, they reached a little lowered part of the terrace. There she stood, looking over Elena as Matt tried untying an unconscious Caroline. Damon immediately wanted to get there, but Stefan stopped him.

"We need to make sure that they don't get to them. We'll guard them till they're free." Nodding in agreement, the three vampires assumed positions. Nobody had tried interfering so far.

Caroline was moaning by now, and Klaus wanted to get down there. But he didn't budge. Elena was conscious already, though baffled by Stefan's unexpected presence.

Slowly, Klaus noticed, an army of vampires had established themselves all around. They were not going down without a fight. Klaus was certain they would be taken down, but that was before he saw Tatia, eying him from the corner.

"Hello, everyone." She screeched. Elena and Caroline were fully awake now, though not strong enough to stand. Elena was sitting on the chair still, and Caroline was leaning on Matt and going highly unappreciated by Klaus. Everyone looked at Tatia, surprised.

She continued. "Well, this has been fun. I had originally wanted a little quality time with Nik, but as that seems a little difficult to arrange at the moment, I'll do without it. Nik, don't forget to brig Elijah next time." This statement sent Klaus' mind fuming. "Girls and boys, you may begin." With that, the army charged.

Yelling and screaming ensued, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and bones cracking filled the air. Keeping the girls and Matt safe, Damon, Stefan and Klaus fought against the vampires.

It didn't take too long for them to be knocked out. Each and every baby vampire was lying in a pool of blood, not necessarily their own.

Klaus made his way to Caroline and took her hand. He rubbed it and Caroline gave him a feeble smile. He then turned to Tatia.

"Did you honestly think that these babies would be a match for me?" He said, boastfully.

"Oh, yes, that was a grave mistake. But worry not, I will find another way." Tatia beamed. "But for now, I have something else to keep me satisfied."

"And what is that?"

"Remember how you came to meet me in the woods earlier today? It was going so well and peacefully, when suddenly this Salvatore ruined our plans. I don't know where he got the power from, but he hurt me. I was bleeding and you saw it. And you know what I saw? Your eyes. And your concern. It moved me, Klaus. You still care." Tatia smiled.

Before anything else could cross his mind, one thing did. He looked at Caroline, who immediately looked away. There was a sudden sinking feeling in his chest.

"You lie."

"No, Niklaus. You know it's true. My grand plans did not succeed tonight. But they will soon. You may leave." She smiled playfully and walked away.

The seven of them made their way out of the house. It was eerily silent, and each could hear their own thoughts.

As Damon walked towards his car with Elena by his side, he could feel tension growing between her and Stefan. No matter how happy he had been to see his brother, he knew what this meant. He was, yet again, the second option.

As Caroline clutched Matt and walked on, Klaus reproached himself for letting this happen all over again. Because truth be told, he had felt the concern in him for Tatia. And as much as he hated himself for it, he knew it was there.

As Caroline fought with her pain and inner worries, one and only one thing played over in her mind. Klaus still cared for Tatia. She couldn't forget it and it wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't fight it and neither could she make it untrue. She didn't dare look Klaus in the eye, and she continued walking on…

**I know, it was a little confusing. But either way, hope you liked it! And more of the Caroline-Klaus part next time, I promise.**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are you up so late, Blondie?" Damon whispered. He'd come down to the living room to help himself to some bourbon when he saw Caroline sitting on the sofa, head on her knees and hands wrapped around her legs. It was 3am.

"Why do you care?" Her shaky voice called back.

"You're absolutely right. I don't." Damon said and smiled. He sat down near the fire and waited for a retort. When it didn't come, he was surprised. "What's got your panties in a bundle?"

"I'm not interested in sarcasm or mockery, Damon. Take it somewhere else."

"Oh come on. Humour me."

"Damon, I—no." With that, a little sob escaped her.

Damon was suddenly taken aback. "Whoa whoa whoa. What's happening here? I do _not _handle tears."

"Nobody *sob* is asking you *sob* to! You can leave. I know you want to."

Damon shrugged and began walking towards the staircase, but something pulled him back. _I am going to regret this._ "What is it?" He retraced his steps and flopped down next to Caroline. She didn't say anything, just continued crying.

"Look. I know I don't seem BFF material. And I'm actually not. But with all that's been going on, I don't think internal issues are what we need. So, spill. You think I may not understand? You're probably right. But it'll make you feel better."

Something made Caroline believe him. She didn't need to be asked twice.  
"It's weird and complicated. But you have to promise not to judge me."

Damon cocked a smile. "I like where this is going."

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued. "I don't like the fact that Tatia is here-"

"Well, nobody does. She's an A-class bee-eye-tee-see-ech." Damon looked at Caroline. The silence she was now maintaining made him suspicious. "But let me guess. That she wants to do some freaky voodoo and end up killing us all is not the only reason you're crying your eyes out right now, is it?"

"Umm…" Caroline looked at Damon. He raised his eyebrow, and that only brought tears back in Caroline's eyes. "I *sob*…"

"Hey, hey. Shh. Don't cry. I know what it's like to tread into forbidden waters. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"She—he still loves her." Damon's eyes widened. He knew what this was. Granted, he'd never been one to care about Caroline's love life. But when a psychopathic hybrid with serial killer-like tendencies enters a friend's, no matter how weak a friendship that may be, people tend to care.  
Caroline had now begun to cry whole-heartedly. Damon remained glued in his spot, dumbfounded. How was she ever going to get out of this?

"Shh, don't cry." He rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to sit in the silence, with the only sound coming from the crackling of the fire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning, Klaus was the first one up. Truth be told, he hadn't slept much at all. How was this woman still alive? What if Tatia succeeded and brought down his bloodline? Everyone would willingly kill him then. What if she became an Original as well? How would she be killed without him himself and his siblings being put in danger? And what if she, and what if Caroline…?

With the first rays of the sun entering his room, he marched out. He was dying for some blood from the vein, but all of them had been banned access to public places for a few days, for their own safety. He didn't think any harm in drinking from Matt, a useless human, but apparently that was 'very wrong'. Klaus sighed and walked into the living room.

Caroline and Damon were still there, though now dressed and feeling better.

"Good morning, young vampires." Klaus announced.

"Good morning, my very own undead ancient prune." Damon called out, smiling at Klaus. Klaus rolled his eyes and walked on. He reached Caroline who was pretending to look through piles of books.

"Good morning, Caroline." Klaus whispered, completely missing that Damon's ears were on them. Caroline picked up a heavy book, pushed Klaus out of the way and with her dazzling vampire speed, was out of the room in a second.

"I would take that as a hint, my friend." Came Damon's voice from behind Klaus. Rolling his eyes, Klaus went to find himself some breakfast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bonnie, you have to tell us whatever you know."

"I can't, Stefan. I promised my Grams."

"Bonnie, she will understand. There are a thousand lives at stake here."

"Stefan—"

"—Bonnie, think about it. Everything and everyone you know could be saved if only you help us win this."

"Okay", Bonnie sighed, "But I suggest you call Klaus. I'm not doing this again."

Soon, everyone was assembled in Bonnie's room.

"See. When a vampire turns another, he starts his bloodline. As soon as this vampire dies, the bloodline starts to die. Years ago, an ancestor of another witch family supposedly came up with a spell which could attach a vampire and his bloodline to another, hence making the killing of this another unwanted."

"How is that?" Elena asked.

"It's sort of like adding another parent to the bloodline."

"Killing this new parent means killing the bloodline, then?" Matt said.

"Yes. It was considered too theoretical and too complicated to be performed though it was still in the spell book. This was what I'd stolen. Until recently, nobody cared about the spell. I think Tatia resurfaced because of some spells done at the time of her alleged death and she wants this done. What I think is, she wants to attach herself to Klaus' bloodline, and hence killing her would mean killing Klaus and the line of vampires."

"Then what is undoing a bloodline?"

"On the same set of pages was another spell. A spell that could make a bloodline unattached to the first parent, hence making the second turned vampire the parent of the bloodline. When this spell would be performed again on this vampire, the bloodline would break, leaving no parents and individual vampires. My best guess would be that they want this spell too so that nobody can use it against them. It would make her killing simpler. But then again, these spells have been considered sketchy for over a thousand years."

"Okay, party over. I need those spells and I plan on getting them." Klaus said, getting off his chair.

"And how do you suppose you'll get them?" Stefan asked. Elena squirmed; she was still a little uncomfortable in his presence.

"We'll have to come up with a plan." Klaus said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me? _We?" _Damon said.

"Yes. Otherwise of course, if you'd rather I left you to fend for yourselves." Klaus' famous menacing smile spread across his face.

"Ugh, okay. Shoot."

"Bonnie, who do you think has the spells?"

"They have another warlock. Someone to decipher the languages and texts. He's pretty strong, but I can take him on. it's only a hunch, but I think he's in Denver."

"Jeremy is there." Elena sounded, alarmed.

"Don't worry, Elena. We'll keep him safe." Damon said. Stefan looked up at Elena, who was sitting on the chair, smiling at Damon. Something knotted inside his stomach.

"Okay, here goes." Klaus said. "Bonnie, you and I go to find his warlock. Damon, Stefan and Caroline are back up. Matt and Elena stay put here in Mystic Falls, because, well, they _are _useless."

"No!" Elena shouted. "I have to get to Jeremy!"

"Okay, okay. Bonnie and Klaus go to the warlock, Elena and I go get Little Gilbert, Stefan and Caroline stay on guard. Matt remains, being his useless self."

"Hey!" Matt protested.

Bonnie interrupted. "I don't think you're taking one thing into account. The warlock will be protected. No matter how strong Klaus thinks he is, one vampire isn't enough. There'll be many there surrounding him."

"Bonnie's right." Stefan said.

Klaus stepped up, surrounded by an air of finality. "Damon and Elena go save Jeremy. The witch, Caroline and I go get the warlock; Stefan and Matt try to finish as many vampires that are against us as possible. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. With that, they departed, getting ready for the encounter that begun that very night. Elena and Damon walked to Damon's room and shut the door behind them, much to Stefan's disapproval.

"Okay, we drive down tonight." Stefan announced.

"Come on, Stefan. I understand where this comes from coming from you." Klaus said mockingly. "But no. We fly."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 2:30 am when they arrived at Denver International Airport. Elena and Damon were greeted by Jeremy. He hadn't been told about everything. Everyone thought he'd be hell bent to take part.

Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus were to attack the same night, Stefan and Matt had already left for the hotel. Matt would get his necessary equipment and then they'd leave. Bonnie had looked up on where the vampires may be.

As Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus entered the area the warlock, Anton, was supposed to be incognito, Klaus pulled Caroline aside.

"Are you sure about this? We can always have you sent to the hotel room."

"Klaus, I'm not a baby." With that, Caroline marched forward, keeping pace with Bonnie. They stood in front of what seemed to be an apartment building. "There are innocent people here."

"We find which apartment this guy is in, while I go in and handle him, the two of you keep guard. Okay?" Bonnie asked. Klaus and Caroline nodded and moved ahead.

"_Verasenta Acnolia, Mukeressa Yotnakhia, Ankunj Magjaal, Aatif…" _Bonnie recited spells in a whisper as she waved her arms around. Klaus walked behind her, behind whom was Caroline. Suddenly something caught Caroline's attention. She thought she heard something move. Looking back she saw nothing, and carried on.

"Sixth floor. I can feel powers emanating from there." They stealthily walked up the stairs. On reaching the right floor, Bonnie started again with her spells.

"Caroline?" Klaus whispered. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, why do you ask?" Caroline said, not making eye contact.

"You seem it, love."

"Don't call me love." Klaus was taken aback. Soon he was distracted by the sudden silence.

"This one…" Bonnie whispered. "House 642." Peering through the keyhole, she saw nobody in the living room. "I'm going in. Be around. And, please, be careful." Caroline nodded and Bonnie disappeared behind the door. Klaus and Caroline stood fixated for a few minutes. Klaus tried reopening the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it, she locked it."

"Maybe it was the warlock. Maybe we can't open it." Caroline suggested.

Klaus was standing in his spot to the left of the door when he thought he heard something. "Don't make a sound." He whispered to Caroline. She stood frozen, and admittedly, scared.

Klaus could've found the stalker and killed him in an instant, still having to for running away and saving himself. But what about Caroline? What about the mission? No, he couldn't risk losing either.  
Caroline inadvertently moved closer to Klaus.

There was stunning silence for a few moments. Klaus was almost beginning to think it was his mind playing tricks when he suddenly felt Caroline's weight against him. He turned his head to see her falling against him, blood trickling down her stomach and chest.

"Caroline!"

"Uh, a bullet. No, two. Just, where did it come from?" She spluttered. Klaus looked up and in a moment the entire hallway erupted with broken glass, wooden bullets and foul smelling grenades. _Wolf's bane and vervain, both._ Klaus thought. He took Caroline's hand and dashed through the corridors and down the stairs. He could feel vervain and wolf's bane both stinging him as shots and Caroline's screams filled the air. He couldn't stop to think, he just ran.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why didn't you go with Stefan?" Damon asked half-heartedly. A part of him didn't want the answer.

"You chose me, so I didn't decline." Elena said. She was standing near the kitchen island, looking over a saucepan with boiling soup inside it. Damon was sitting and chopping vegetables. At first he had felt his manhood severely threatened by this task but then again, he was starving and couldn't drink blood. And Elena wanted him to…

"No, but, under normal circumstance you would've refused."

"Then why did you even pick me?"

"Bec—" He stopped. Elena raised her eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"Come on. Say it."

"Say what, Damon?"

"Elena."

"Okay, fine. Presently, I don't trust Stefan with some things. At least not as much as I trust you." Elena blushed and looked pointedly at the saucepan, adding more salt than necessary. Damon leaned back in his chair and smiled furtively.

"Have you heard from Matt?" Elena asked.

"They've killed two vampires, hunt is on for more. Oh, Stefan calling… Y'ello, brother… What?... Where?... We'll be there." Damon hung up. He already had Elena's attention by now.

"What's wrong, Damon?"

"Get Jeremy. Klaus and Caroline have been attacked, they made a run for it. We're meeting at the hotel room. NOW."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Klaus and Caroline had now left the apartment building far behind. Klaus had cracked a few skulls on the way down but he couldn't have stopped to go on the spree, Caroline's bullets needed to be removed.

They ran across to an abandoned barn. It was 4am. Caroline seated herself on the railing of an empty pen. Klaus looked around, seeing no one, returned.

"Where are the bullets?"

"One in my stomach. The other next to my heart." Klaus' stomach knotted. What if…?

"Don't worry, love. I'll take them out." Caroline lay down on the hay, eyes squeezed shut. Klaus' hands moved across her body, searching for the bullets. He noticed her waist and part of right leg burnt with vervain. At least, he found the bullets. "This will pinch." He removed both the bullets simultaneously. After all, it was something he'd gotten good at. Over the years several people had tried shooting him and his siblings, you see.

"Feeling better? It should heal soon." Caroline nodded. "Love?"

"Hmm?" Her voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry you got hurt today. I will never let you get in harm's way again." Caroline kept quiet. "I—I don't know how to make you talk to me, Caroline."

"Fine. Go on." Klaus smiled.

"You mean a lot to me, Caroline. More than anyone has in over a century. And—" He was interrupted by his ringing cellphone. Klaus growled and answered, "What?!"

"Where are you? Hotel room, meeting, remember?" Stefan's voice said.

"We're getting there." With that, Klaus hung up. He knew he couldn't say much more to Caroline but he was glad she's heard him. "Let's go, Caroline."

"It-It hurts." She said.

"No worries." Klaus lifted her up. She rested her head against his chest. Their breaths met. "And Caroline, Tatia means nothing to me." Caroline smiled. She hadn't uttered a word to Klaus for a long while now and they were both desperate for it to happen. She didn't know what to say, instead she just settled deeper into him and he walked. Klaus felt her body so close to his. He had felt her move under his grip and he knew he'd gotten through to her at last. Caroline spoke:

"Thank you, Klaus. Thank you for saving me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus awoke the next morning with a slight smirk on his face. It took him a while to remember why, but that was before he noticed the limp figure on the bed next to him. Panic rushed through him for an instant, wondering if she was okay but then he noticed her chest moving up and down peacefully. He swiftly got off the floor and wrapped up his sleeping bag.

He realised there was one other body on the bed and four others on the floor. _Ugh, so much for having shared a room with her. God, these people are irritating.  
_They'd returned to the hotel room they'd booked and had instantly gone to bed, postponing discussions till next morning. Stefan, Damon and Jeremy and Matt were still sprawled on the floor and Caroline and Elena were both curled up on the bed. It was 6:30, the alarm clock said. Another hour and a half before the rest of the posse awakes.

Klaus walked over to the bathroom, carefully dodging and trying not to step on any fingers or faces. As he brushed his teeth, he recalled the previous night's encounters. And achievements. He smiled.

_She was jealous. That is something I didn't think would happen for another thousand years…_ Klaus was positively beaming and hence didn't notice the presence of a certain blonde inside the bathroom. She could sense what was happening and scowled

"Ugh, get over yourself Klaus."

"Oh wow, I can't believe I have you so enamored that you decided to walk in on me in the bathroom. Hoping I was naked, were you?" He snickered.

"Like I said, get over yourself Klaus. I came to take my toothbrush."

"Come on, Caroline. You saw I wasn't on the floor, didn't you? Yet you still came. A little, teeny, tiny hope was there somewhere, wasn't it?" Caroline was slowly walking towards the door and Klaus suddenly blocked it. He bolted it from inside and didn't let her leave.

Caroline looked flustered and Klaus knew, half the job was done. "Let me go, Klaus." At that he moved even closer, both his arms at her sides. She was pressed between the door and him and tried hard to control her expressions, and, perhaps, feelings.

"Come on, Caroline. You're breaking my heart."

"Maybe that's what I want to do."

Klaus quickly retreated, placing a hand over his heart as if she'd actually hurt him. "Take that back, Caroline…"

"Why?" She had to admit, she was enjoying it a little. Just a little, though. "Are you going to cry?" She chuckled.

Klaus eyed her suspiciously, smiled, and spoke. "Sob…?"

"Oh God Klaus, you're so full of crap!" She laughed. Neither had noticed that even though he wasn't blocking her way out, she wasn't leaving.

Klaus walked across to the sink. He peered at himself for a while and then finally spoke. "What do you think, Caroline, cute and clean-shaven or sexy and stubbly?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did Klaus, THE Niklaus Mikaelson, just call himself _cute?" _Caroline slowly marched towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No. No!" he looked positively stunned.

"I think you did! This definitely needs to get out in the open! Klaus! I mean, sexy I can understand but—"

"—whoooa! Sexy? Did you just call me sexy?" Klaus, who had previously turned red, broadened yet again. Caroline reproached herself for giving him an opportunity to do so.

"No. No I didn't. Klaus, I think all the fighting has affected you adversely, I suggest we get you looked at, at once." Caroline was yet again backing away towards the door.

"You JUST said it! Aha! I finally have something! Sexy you can understand? That clearly means, you think I'm sexy!"

"No and I really need to leave-!" With that, Caroline rushed towards the door. As usual, Klaus was the faster of the two and stopped her again. "Let me go!" she begged, but with a hint of enjoyment. She liked this attention.

"You don't _need _to be anywhere, love. Fact is, you _want _to be here."

"I'm going to start crying, Klaus, I swear…"

"Go on."

"So what, you don't care if I cry because of you?"

"No, love, I don't. What makes you think I care at all?" he said with a wink. Caroline squirmed under his grip, only making him hold on to her hand, which was held in front of her chest, tightly.

"Klaus, you're hurting me."

"Because I don't care?"

"Klaus, ouch! Your grip is too tight! Aah, my wound! Klaus!" Caroline had shut her eyes as if wincing in pain. Klaus immediately let go. She flopped to the ground.

"Oh God, Caroline! I'm so sorry!" Caroline promptly buried her head in the hands, and _pretended _to cry.

"It's hurting so much." She put a hand over her wound and squealed. "Why did you do that?!"

"I swear, I didn't know! I would never hurt you! Not on purpose! Let me see! Let me look!" Klaus was in full panic mode. Caroline dug into his arms gripped his hand. She began hyperventilating. "Caroline, relax! Please, you'll pass out if you hyperventilate too much! It still hurts? I'm so sorry." Caroline hugged him tightly. Soon though, he felt her relax. Worried she may have fainted he quickly broke apart. "Caroline?"

Coming as a shock to him, she had a knowing grin on her face. With a wink and a quick kiss upon his cheek, she whispered in his ear: "Of course you care, _love."_ She stood up and waltzed out of the room, leaving Klaus dumbfounded, relieved and of course, having thoroughly enjoyed himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Everyone soon awoke to find Caroline and Klaus seated on the single sofa in the outer room. Klaus had offered to book a luxury suite but Damon had insisted against it, partly because he knew who'd be enjoying the 'luxury' part. As the bathroom wars began with Elena claiming priority on the account of being a girl, they both heard arguments float out of the bedroom. They both snickered, glad they'd awakened earlier.

Once everyone was ready, which seemed like an eternity later, they all walked down to the restaurant looking for breakfast.

"Guys, Bonnie is still missing. I mean, unless she's still at the warlock's." Everyone groaned but they knew this was a topic they couldn't put away. It had to be finished with.

"I say we look around where we left her, otherwise scan for other possibilities where she may be. Chances are she's still there though." Matt said.

"We need to find her. Soon. I think we should start looking." Elena said.

"That won't be necessary." A voice called out from behind them all. There Bonnie stood, looking tired but satisfied. Perhaps things had gone well. She walked towards them. "I'm going to get a shower. Meet me at the park two blocks away at 9:30. Needless to say, don't get followed." She grabbed the keys to the room and started making her way towards the staircase. She paused. "It went well, but this is serious stuff, guys."

"Greeeeeat. As if our lives weren't doomed enough." Damon retorted, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh come on, mate. It's not all bad. I have a feeling we'll survive." Klaus said. Everyone looked shocked at this previously unheard of and unseen optimism while Caroline just looked at her plate and blushed, not going unnoticed by a hybrid in the vicinity.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where do you wanna do it, Klaus?"

Klaus stood frozen. "Wh-what?"

"I said, where do you want to do it? I really want to!" Caroline complained.

"What are you talking about, love?"

"I _need _to do it. Really, I _need_ to. So where?"

"Oh, um, this place in fine. I guess. If you're into that sort of thing. Let's start, I suppose." He said nervously. He moved towards her.  
"So, Caroline, why are you moaning in your sleep?"

She looked bewildered. "What?"

"Come on, Care." He replied. "Why are you moaning? Wake up. Care?" Caroline felt the ground shake a bit.  
She sat up in a second.

"Wh-what?"

"Caroline! Earth to Caroline, what's up with you?" Bonnie asked.

_Oh crap, did I just… _"Um, nothing." Caroline saw the light peeking through the curtains that fruitlessly tried covering the window. "I'm going back to sleep, night Bon." Bonnie shrugged and went to back to sleep. Caroline hid under her blanket and blushed herself asleep.

…..

Caroline awoke feeling pretty fresh. She made her way to the hotel restaurant, wondering if any of her friends were up yet. She had been obsessing over her dream since she saw it. _They say that dreams seen in the morning often come true._ She blushed.

"Hey, Care. Sleep well?" Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Klaus and Damon were already occupying a table.

"Oh, yeah. Pretty okay." She smiled and started taking food. Soon Stefan and Matt reached. Everyone sat around the table and knew that they had to address what was happening sooner or later.

"Anton. That's the warlock. He was in the middle of some spells when I got there but I was powerful enough to stop him for a while. I spoke to him."

"And?" Nobody felt patient, exactly.

"He's strong. He knew we were there before he saw me, that's how the others knew where to attack. I couldn't get much out of him, but he won't be a problem for a while. I put him in _sopor. _It means a deep sleep, it last for four-five days. Nobody can contact him while he's in it."

"Great work, Bon-Bon! _We _can't contact him either!" Damon chirped, cocking an eyebrow. Bonnie fumed for a minute.

"I know that, Damon. I got whatever there is we can get out of him. He's the reason Tatia's alive."

"What?" Elena asked.

"After all this time, and because of the obvious fact that people want Tatia dead, she didn't keep all of herself inside her."

"What does that mean?"

"Obvious." Damon said. "Tatia has a _frustrum vitae_" Everyone gawked at him, including Bonnie. "Whatttt? I read!"

"What is that?"

"It's basically a device. Any living being which has a part of your life inside it. Its existence was only supposed by ancient philosophers but it's true. We need to find this being and kill it, only then can we weaken Tatia and kill her. Tatia is extremely strong as long as this _essential _exists. What I need you to do is get Anton's sleeping form to me. Somewhere isolated and extremely safe is where he and I should be so that I can extract details of this from his memory."

"Consider it done." Klaus announced. "Tonight, Damon, Stefan and I go in and get the body. Jeremy, you will find out where it is that we can put him. Caroline and Bonnie, you will make sure it's safe enough. Elena and Matt, you can continue being useless."

"Hey, who made you in charge?" Jeremy protested.

"_I _made me in charge. I will see you two—" looking at the two Salvatores, "in my room in an hour." With that, Klaus gracefully left. Caroline felt a little let down, no special byes, no furtive smiles?

"Alone in his room? I don't feel comfortable." Damon commented, and with that the group disintegrated into ones and twos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Another midnight ambush, that's exactly what we need." Jeremy said as he, Matt and the girls entered Matt's room.

"Hey, we don't know. Maybe it works out this time. We're better prepared." Bonnie offered as she settled in next to him.

"I don't know guys, I don't think we're planning well enough. I mean, Klaus makes impromptu plans, we're forced to go along with them. He believes in striking, I think he should sit his ass down and think."

"Hey!" Caroline said. Everyone stared at her. "I—I mean, someone needs to lead us. We've gotten so far, haven't we? My point is, we need someone that strong. Tatia and her werewolf pals aren't kidding around. This is serious."

"I guess she's right." Elena said. "And Klaus isn't just a doer. We know him to be conniving, right?" everyone noticed Caroline shift uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, Care?" Matt asked.

"Uh, nothing. I think I'll sleep it off. See you in a while, guys." She began walking to the door.

"But I thought you said you slept well." Bonnie said.

"Ugh, can't a girl be fickle-minded?! God!" And she stomped off. After exchanging awkward and suspecting glances, they all went back to the map, trying to locate a safe place that should technically be in the middle of nowhere.

Meanwhile, Caroline entered the lift and pressed the button for the fourth floor. She had been on the first. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realise the elevator stop on the second floor. Someone entered.

"Where you off to, love?"

"Wh—oh—Klaus. Going to my room. Where are you going?"

"Oh, nothing. Going to your room, is all."

Caroline giggled. "Really? And how do you assume you're invited in?"

"Oh, so I am not?"

"I didn't mean that either."

"Really?" Klaus moved towards her. "So what did you mean, Caroline?" Caroline backed up against the mirror on the elevator wall. Her arms instinctively went around Klaus, landing on his back.

"There are cameras in here." She whispered. They were staring into each other's eyes, Klaus' arms wrapped around her waist.

"I don't care, do you?" Klaus replied in a deep, raspy voice. His lips were inches from hers.

"No." Her voice was so small, so soft. It was all he needed. He placed his lips on hers. She felt a current run through her body. His lips were so soft, he was so gentle. It felt like she was flying.

Her hands across his back, as if encouraging him to continue. Eventually they moved to his soft hair, rustling through it. Her chest came in contact with his and for two beings who were, after all, dead, their hearts seemed to be beating together.

Klaus' hands rested on her waist. He felt exhilarated, her had wanted this for so long. Yet he wanted more. But he didn't need to ask. She wanted more too. He moved one hand from her waist to the buttons on the side of the lift, casually pressing 'stop'. A red light went up in the security room of the hotel.

Caroline needed to go ahead. She parted her lips, waiting for him to part his. And so he did. Moving closer into each other, they began reconnoitring each other's mouths. It felt as if everything had stopped. Nothing was there to worry about. It was all okay. Caroline moaned unconsciously.

"Hey!" There was a loud knocking at the door. "Hey, you okay in there?!" Klaus and Caroline parted abruptly, he not being too pleased with the interruption.

"What, have we stopped? What's happening?" Caroline whispered, glancing at the buttons. She saw the red light next to the stop button lit up. "Did you…?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I wanted all the time we could get." They smiled.

"Y-yes, we're okay!" She stuttered.

"Move away from the door!" Came the voice.

"What?" Before Caroline could react, Klaus pulled her out of the way. A thin rod came through the door, sliding through the slit. The doors opened. An aged looking man with a maintenance man stood outside. The old man looked positively peeved. He looked at the two through judging eyes, shook his head and walked away. The maintenance man flashed a friendly and understanding smile and followed his senior.

"What is all this? We heard commotion." Damon stepped out of his room. It didn't take long for him to get suspicious. "Blondie, anti-hero, what's up?"

"No, nothing. We were just coming to see you." She said. But she knew he was on to them. Klaus was silent but looked especially contented. "I'm going to bed. Really tired."

"But I thought you said you slept well?" Damon asked.

"God, how loud was I?! Let a girl sleep in peace!" She announced. She shyly palmed Klaus' chest and then walked away. He blushed, much to his own surprise.

Damon meanwhile raised an eyebrow. "Well, if vampires could have a time of the month…" Klaus growled. "Hey, hey. Breathe. Now don't we have a plan to make?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
